diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Sandbox
Sandbox gameplay2.gif|Sandbox gameplay as a Ranger. Note how the entire width of the map can be seen. YellowNicksSandbox2.png|Players having Yellow Nicks Sandbox Mothership Guardian.png|The Guardian spawning in sandbox God mode ON.png|The text at the top says "God mode: ON" God mode OFF.png|The text at the top says "God mode: OFF" Screenshot1.png|Summoner boss, Alpha pentagon, and more pentagons in sandbox Screenshot3.png|Level 12 booster and Fallen Booster Screenshot 2016-09-04 18.58.15.png|A Fallen Overlord trying to kill someone in God Mode.|link=Fallen Overlord PentanestRound.png|All 12 polygons becoming pentagons Screenshot5.png|An Alpha Pentagon in sandbox mode Screenshot 2016-10-08 at 2.01.44 PM.png|The Defender in Sandbox. Sandbox is a game mode added on September 3, 2016. It is similar in style to Free For All, except that the map starts out significantly smaller. Unlike in other Game modes, the Sandbox includes cheats - players can change their level and/or class with the simple press of a button. This makes Sandbox useful for testing builds and for finding/killing bosses. Additional players may join a sandbox arena, but only with a party link. Players who use cheats have their named displayed in yellow. Technical * The entire map is smaller than a large Pentagon Nest, but Crashers and Alpha Pentagons very rarely spawn in the center. ** The 1-player grid is a square of 50 x 50 tiles. ** As additional players join, the map size will increase by 20 x 20, along with a small Pentagon Nest. * A random bosses will spawn 10 minutes after the server starts and 23 minutes after a boss dies, as they do in other game modes. However, farming bosses is not recommended, as they will not give exp if in god mode and the server will close after 10 minutes of inactivity. Cheats (These keys are for the common QWERTY keyboard and normal settings. On other keyboards, the keys may be different.) * O = Suicide * \ = Switch classes ** Cycles through classes beginning with the most recently added. ** Includes (smaller versions of) all three types of Dominators, the Mothership, and the Arena Closer. * K = Level Up (Hold down to gain levels quicker) ** Maximum level is 45, even for special classes (Dominator, Mothership, etc) * ; = Activates God mode, grants invulnerability and regeneration, similar to an Arena Closer. ** Note: may not work on some keyboards. *** If you are not using an English (US) QWERTY keyboard, you can find the key to activate the God mode by opening an On-screen keyboard and changing the Windows keyboard language to see the position of the key. ** God mode can only be used when only one player is on the server. Trivia * Dominators, Arena Closers and Motherships can be played, but because the maximum level is 45, they appear much smaller. ** This is the only game mode in which Arena Closers and Motherships are playable. *As of September 4th, the arena size has decreased. *In a 1-player map, there are always 12 polygons. When you kill one, another immediately spawns. *Interestingly, if the map size is small and you stand at the center of the map, crashers will stop spawning. **As a Necromancer, the more squares you get the lesser the polygons will spawn, thus there will be only 12 drones you can get. But if you get to maximum (34) and you are the only one left (there must be some people get in first in order to collect drones), you won't lose any drones, unless they're being damaged. *When playing with others, be wary of the "Kill or be killed" players, as they generally switch into Arena Closers.